Ponies, Turtles and- oh my!
by SoManyOCs
Summary: Just when life couldn't get any weirder for the turtles, six girls appear in their lives who know something they're doing- which is what exactly? Oh, the woes of being hated by many! K for violence
1. First meeting

**A/N: This is a fanfic I wrote. This is a Crossover fic about my favorite cartoon and my second favorite. May contain shippings! O.O and maybe OCs! So R&R everyone! **

_She stood before the portal, eyes gazing on the new world._

_ "Are you sure you're ready?" her mentor asked. "It could be dangerous."_

_ "We're all ready." She said. "Let's go, girls." As she solemnly stepped through the portal._

The turtles had just gotten back from patrol to find a note. Leo picked it up and read it aloud.

"We know what you're up to. Meet us at (insert address here because I don't know what address to put here) Tomorrow and five days after that." Leo read. "That's it. It doesn't say who it's from."

"Uh, what are we up to exactly?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe someone sent it to the wrong place." Donnie suggested.

"Uh, how would someone leave a note at the wrong address in the sewers?" Raph said.

"I guess we should just go." Leo said. "If they're bad, then we could stop them."

The next day

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie came to the address listed on the note, to find no one there.

"Maybe they chickened out when they realized what they were up against." Raph said. He was about to leave when they saw a figure come up.

"I see you came." The figure said, with a surprisingly feminine voice.

"What do you want?" Raph said, ready to fight.

The figure stepped into the light, and it was in fact a girl. She had a light pink mask that matched the color of her hair, with deep teal colored eyes, and she was wearing a pale yellow sweater, with gray jeans and ballet flats.

Instead of answering Raph's question, she stared at him. If a random stranger saw the scene, he would think Raph wasn't very tough at all, because at the girl's stare, he… just… well, let's just say that wasn't his best moment.

After distracting Raph for a moment, she went into battle, and so did the turtles. After a few minutes of fighting, Leo saw her up close and thought she looked… scared? No, that couldn't be it. She was fighting them!

In a minute, the girl spread out shapes from her back. Oh no. After spreading her wings, she flew up and right after that came crashing down on the turtles. They couldn't dodge in time, and after knocking them to the ground, she said "Well, bye." and flew off.

**A/N: Sorry the beginning was so short; I just hadn't planned that part yet. The next part will be longer though! See y'all later!**


	2. Magical Mishaps

**A/N: hey! So, second chapter! Yaay! Also, forgot the disclaimer last time. Ah! Sweetie Belle, will you do the honors?**

**Sweetie Belle: Artsong doesn't own TMNT or MLP or any of their characters. Only the plot and a few OCs that may appear.**

The next day the turtles went to the place again.

"I can't believe we lost to a girl!" Raph said.

"Hey, we know tougher girls!" Leo said.

"You mean Karai?" Raph said.

Leo was about to reply when someone else came.

"I'm surprised you came back after yesterday." She said, because she was also a girl. "She's actually the weakest of us."

_Oh, great!_ Leo thought as the girl stepped into the light.

She was wearing a long sleeved cowl-necked shirt and a stylish crystal blue skirt.

"You must be very determined. I must say what you're planning is rather brave." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What we're planning?" Leo inquired, cocking his non-existent eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she said, lifting her hand.

Suddenly, a bluish aura surrounded her hand. A similar aura surrounded a nearby garbage can. Then the garbage can started floating and floated over the turtles.

"I don't like the look of this!" Mikey cried.

The trash can turned over, and covered the turtles in garbage.

"You'll see what happens when you mess with us!" she cried, as she ran into battle, shortly followed by the turtles.

_This isn't fair!_ Leo thought partway through the battle_. She has freaking telekinesis!_

The girl was in fact using telekinesis during the battle. Tripping them, floating them and dropping them, even using their weapons against them!

Eventually, the girl managed to beat them to the ground.

"See you later, darlings." She said, turning to leave. "hopefully next time you'll change your ideas."

And then she vanished.

**A/N: I actually had this second chapter written before I uploaded the first, I just thought, "Why not keep them in suspense?" So yeah… Here's the chapter! Also, chimicherry76, I didn't add a romance tag, did I? But I'll take your review into consideration ;)**


End file.
